What the Heart Wants
by JasmineFlower
Summary: When you think you know who you love, everything can change in a night. ONESHOT


**AN: InuYasha and Sesshomaru's rooms are on opposite sides of the front of the house, and both lead into the entertainment room. His parents have the whole back of the house. They each have their own full bath, and a side stairwell that leads to a side door, and to the downstairs of the house. The ballroom is under Sesshomaru's room, the parlours and library under Inuyasha's. The grand staircase is in the centre of the house. I actually drew it out, because I couldn't figure out how to make it work. She gets lost because she only ever goes in through the side door to Inuyasha's side. She's never been through the main entrance and Sesshomaru's side.**

 _Friday Night_

"Hey Kags, are you ready for my parents anniversary celebration tomorrow night?" InuYasha asked the raven-haired girl sitting on the sofa beside him. They were having their Friday movie night-in, taking full advantage of the Taisho mansion's entertainment room. Kagome, the girl in question, tore her gaze away from the large television to look at her boyfriend.

"Of course! I'm so excited for you to see my dress tomorrow." She gazed dreamily off for a moment, just picturing her dress. "It'll be so much fun. You know how much I adore your family, even though tomorrow I won't know very many people."

InuYasha smiled adoringly at her, knowing that she got shy in large crowds of people she didn't know anyone sometimes. He was extremely excited for tomorrow, but determined to play it cool. He pulled her close, and kissed her.

Things were getting a little heated when the door banged open and his older brother Sesshomaru stalked in the room.

"What the hell is your problem!? Can't you see that we're in here?" InuYasha angrily asked his brother. Kagome pushed away quickly from InuYasha, embarrassed to be caught making out in front of Sesshomaru. She couldn't help the flutter in her stomach as she looked at Sesshomaru, who clearly had just come back from a date. Her gaze quickly took in Sesshomaru and then she averted her eyes.

"Sorry, brother," Sesshomaru's voice dripped with sarcasm. He had noted the look that Kagome gave him when he barged into the room, and he growled when he remembered what he'd walked in on. "Didn't mean to interrupt, but as you can see I'm not in the best of moods. I wanted to tell you to turn this blasted movie down, so I can think in peace."

"Sorry Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "Night not go to plan?"

"No," Sesshomaru shrugged out of his jacket. "I'm going to take a shower, and I really would appreciate if you guys would keep it down."

"No problem," Kagome replied, shooting daggers at InuYasha, who looked like he was going to make a fuss about being ordered around by his brother. Sesshomaru walked into his side of the mansion, and once he closed his door, Kagome pushed InuYasha into his side of the house. Deciding to call it a night, especially with all those conflicting emotions roiling around in her heart, she kissed InuYasha goodnight and headed home.

She got home, and got ready for bed. Taking a look at the gorgeous dress hanging on her armoire ready to be donned the next night, she got into bed. She fell asleep thinking about how much she wanted to impress a certain demon, and her last thought was that it wasn't the demon she was currently dating.

 _Saturday Night_  
Kagome fluttered a nervous hand over her dress, smoothing non-existent wrinkles from the delicate material. She was standing in front of the large main entrance, and the realization that she's never been through that door hit her. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the stairs and walked into the foyer. She sent a quick text to InuYasha to let him know that she had arrived, and then pushed her way into the large ballroom.

The ballroom was extremely glamorous and completely decorated in a fairy wonderland theme. Twinkling lights hung from the ceiling, and there were tables of food set up amongst the trees and flowers. Kagome couldn't immediately see InuYasha, so she headed to her comfort zone in a crowd - the food tables. Just as she was reaching for a glass of punch, Sesshomaru materialized beside her.

Ignoring the small sense of relief that he was there, and the larger appreciation of how he looked in his fitted tuxedo, with his silver hair pulled back, she smiled at him.

"Hi Sesshomaru," she said softly. Sesshomaru gazed softly down at her. She looked absolutely stunning in the shimmery, gauzy strapless number that she was wearing. She fit right in with the theme, looking like an exotic fairy in the woods.

"Good evening, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "You look stunning tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened at the compliment. She smiled, thanking him for saying that. "Do you know where InuYasha is?"

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened slightly at the mention of his brother. "He's over by the bar talking with some of our father's business partners."

"Oh, well, if you'll excuse me then." Kagome said, as she smiled up at him. She put her empty glass down and headed off in search of a bathroom. She needed some air from the closeness of Sesshomaru's presence, and the stuffiness of the ballroom.

She ducked into the side hallway, and seeing the line for the powder room, she decided to duck upstairs to InuYasha's private bathroom. Not bothering to turn the light on, she heads into the bathroom. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the bathroom was much neater than InuYasha's normally was.

Sesshomaru excused himself from the conversation that he was listening to, deciding that he needed a moment. He hated parties like this. Small talk with people he didn't care about, pretending that he didn't notice all the lustful glances from the women who wanted him. He headed upstairs to his room, not bothering to turn the light on. He was just about to sit on his bed, when he realized that there was someone in his bathroom. He growled quietly, about to reign terror over the person who would dare enter his personal space, when he realized who it was.

Kagome opened the door to the bathroom, and gasped in surprise when the light shined on Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sesshomaru! You scared me. What are you doing in InuYasha's room?"

"Actually, you're in my room." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry! I thought I was on the other side of the house. Tired of playing nice at the party already?" She grinned at him. "Did you want me to leave?"

"No, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I know you don't like these parties any more than I do. And yes, I'm tired of smiling at people I don't care about." Sesshomaru patted the bed beside him. "Have a seat if you want." He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he felt the bed depress as she sat down. A couple more moments, and she laid down next to him.

Kagome was amazed. She felt so at ease with Sesshomaru. They'd been talking on the bed, about nothing really, making small talk for about 10 minutes when he let out a small growl. Suddenly, he was leaning over her, he looked deep into her eyes, before lowering his head to her neck.

"Why?" He whispered against her hair. "Why did you choose InuYasha? Why couldn't it have been me?" Lifting his head, he looked into her face and kissed her. Kagome, shocked by this sudden confession, offered no resistance, and all hidden attraction she felt for Sesshomaru came to the front as she kissed him back. She had no idea how long they spent kissing, but the feel of his hand sliding up her thigh broke through and she realized what she was doing. Pushing him away, she jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Pausing at the foot of the stairs to collect herself, she pushed away thoughts of Sesshomaru and entered the ballroom yet again. This time, InuYasha found her immediately.

"Kags! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." InuYasha pulled on Kagome's hand, pulling her in for a kiss. "Are you having a good time? Here, come with me for second." Kagome was barely able to get a word in edgewise to even make her excuses of where she was. InuYasha pulled her off to the side of the room, behind one of the trees.

"Kagome," InuYasha started seriously, "We've been together for 6 years now, and it's been the best 6 years of my life. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" InuYasha pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket.

Kagome gasped and she covered her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes, and she started shaking. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru enter the room, and she couldn't take it. She pushed the ring away, shook her head, and gasped out a "Sorry" and ran towards the exit. Sesshomaru reached out a hand as she ran by, but she brushed him off too, running out of the mansion.

Kagome ran home, not even realizing the turmoil and commotion she left behind at the mansion. She couldn't figure out what to do inside her heart. She threw together a bag of things. and jetted to the airport. She was getting out of here to figure out what she wanted, even if at the moment it was just running away.

 _1 year later_

Kagome ordered a hot chocolate and a piece of cake, savouring the moment of quiet. She'd been gone a year, ran away from everything that she thought she wanted. She hadn't been in contact with anyone from back home, and spent the year searching her soul for answers.

She knew that while she loved InuYasha, she couldn't deny the chemical attraction she had towards Sesshomaru, and the fact that he calmed her in ways she hadn't understood back at home. While she knew that deep down, she would not have been happy married to InuYasha, she regretted the way that she had handled things.

She sighed, and sipped her hot chocolate. She knew what and who she wanted, but still couldn't see away to make that happen. The way she saw it, she'd be a terrible person to scorn one brother in order to go for another, plus they were the Taisho's. Everyone would think she would be after their money. Luckily, she loved Paris and the life she had built for herself here.

"Au revoir!" Kagome waved to the owner as she exited the cafe. Turning to leave, she bumped into a tall body. "Oh! I'm so sor…" She trailed off as she looked up into the face of Sesshomaru. "Oh…" Kagome stared speechless up into Sesshomaru's face.

"Finally, I found you." Sesshomaru said, grasping her arms. "You have caused me considerable headache, trying to get a bead on you, disappearing so suddenly. Have you figured out what you want yet?" He reached out and brushed her hair out of her face, caressing her face. Kagome closed her eyes, barely able to believe.

"Yes, I have figured out what I want, but I didn't think that I would ever be able to get it," she whispered.

"And what is it that you want?"

"You," she breathed, "I want you."

Sesshomaru smiled, pulled her close, and kissed her.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review, and let me know your thoughts! Thought I'd try my hand doing a short story, since this has been in my thoughts for so damn long. It's good to get it out on paper. I'm undecided on the ending so it might get changed at some point, but right now it's staying that way.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **x**


End file.
